


Comfort Zone

by fuukonomiko



Category: Warhammer 40.000, Warhammer 40k (Novels) - Various Authors
Genre: F/F, Lesbian Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-04 17:55:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11560386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuukonomiko/pseuds/fuukonomiko
Summary: Once you step out of it, there is no turning back.





	Comfort Zone

**Author's Note:**

> 7/21/2017  
> This has no plot. PWP. Don't ask me for one, you are not going to get any ^_^.  
> This started out as a prompt on Tumblr "Push" with Celestine and Yvraine and someone pushing another against a wall to kiss.  
> The rest is heresy.  
> Sorry not sorry. Besides, I don't think there's any F x F in W 40k that I know of.   
> Enjoy and reviews/Kudos are always welcome.

'I do not trust you."

The eldar stopped in her tracks, she barely turned her head to acknowledge the speaker.

"I am a stranger in this world, Mon'keigh." she raised a brow. "I am surrounded by your kind...and while I house the God of Death, your sheer numbers may or may not overpower me. "

She turned around to confront her accuser. Her arms crossed on her chest. "Need I remind you who is at an advantage here?"

"I need to know what your purpose is."

"Your comatose leader is up and about. Is that not enough?"

Celestine met the eldar's eyes with her own. "What do you want from us? Why did you raise him from the death sleep?"

"Why not? Would you rather I have not? That can be arranged." Yvraine sidestepped the living saint to head back to the hallways when the latter stopped her.

Celestine's wings spread out to block the other woman "You're going to have to get past me before I allow you to touch my Lord!"

Yvraine , acting quickly, swept the human aside towards the wall, pinning her on it with a combination of physical and psychic might. She put both arms on either side of Celestine's face, her hands trapping her wings. She leaned forward, cornering the Mon'keigh, her face so close to the living saint that Celestine could feel her breath on her cheek. "I did not know you were the jealous type, Mon'keigh." she sneered, a corner of her mouth lifting. "But if its any consolation to you, I like my Mon'Keighs of a different flavor."

Her heart raced wildly, her breathing hastened. Celestine's mind debated on struggling against the Eldar as her grip on her sword tightened. She did not want to cause a great discord because of her paranoia of the Xeno. "I am not sure what you're imp..."

But she never got to finish her sentence as Yvraine pressed her lips against Celestine's open mouth.

It was brief. It was deep. It was nothing like she had ever imagined.

Everything around her seemed to stop.

Her eyes closed at their own accord.

Her lips responded without her behest.

But it was over before she could wrap her head around it.

Yvraine pulled away slowly, pausing an inch away from Celestine's face before laughing a little.

"Not bad for a Mon'Keigh." she murmured before completely pulling away. The eldar straightened up, completely releasing the stunned human. She turned about, slowly sauntering away before announcing. "There's more where that came from..." she turned her head slightly, sweeping Celestine with an inviting gaze. "Wing kink? Is that what you call it?"

Celestine said nothing as the xeno vanished around the corner. She looked around, breathing a sigh of relief that no one had witnessed their exchange.

She touched her mouth which was still warm from their contact.

She found herself smiling a little as she went the other way.

**_God Emperor help us all...._ **

\-----------

An apology is not out of the question.

In fact, it should be the first thing she should have done.

Celestine contemplated on this as she slowly made her way to unfamiliar territory.

No one had known of what had transpired between her and the Eldar. No one should, anyway. It was sure to earn her more distrust from the already suspicious Inquisitor Greyfax.

She stopped at the isolated door at the end of the hallway.

It took her a few moments to gather courage to knock at the door.

“You may enter.”

The voice from the other side sent goosebumps on her neck.

Maybe she should’ve just sent a gift basket with a handwritten note. It would cause her nerves to be less tumultuous.

The door slid open, and the living saint stepped through.

Their guest had her own temporary quarters on the fortress, at least until they were to leave, which, from what she knew was going to be fairly soon. The Eldar apparently had their own agenda in the other craftworlds.

The subject of her apology sat before a mirror. She was out of her usual attire and appears to be in a loose sheath dress of simple white. Her pale, white blonde hair still gathered on the headdress she typically wore. She had the long strands gathered to one side as she brushed it.

“Saint Celestine.” she was addressed by the Eldar. She turned her head slightly to acknowledge her. “A pleasant surprise.” she said in a tone which the other woman was unsure was welcoming or condescending. “Have you any more accusations to throw at me?”

The human stepped closer, ignoring her remarks. “I came to apologize Lady Yvraine.” she spoke earnestly. “My words were without merit.”

Through her reflection, Celestine could see that the Eldar was not quite convinced. “I suppose I should accept it.” she remarked as she slowly ran the brush through the delicate strands. “This is not exactly a good way to start an alliance.”

Celestine swallowed. “I understand my faults, my Lady. I would, appreciate it if this matter could be left between us.”

The Aeldari said nothing and continued to brush her hair.

The few minutes she stood there awkwardly in silence felt like an eternity. “I should take my leave now.”

She turned away, walking a little faster than she normally would.

“Saint Celestine.”

She turned about, expecting another verbal barb.

“May I ask for your assistance?”

The human did not expect this question, as she took a few steps closer to the Xeno. “How may I be able to help you, m’Lady?”

The priestess motioned to the complex headdress she wore. “This would be easier to remove if I had some extra hands. Would you care to?”

She nodded as the Xeno turned about to face the mirror, a small smile painted on her lips. “Just untangle them from the braiding.” she said, reaching up to demonstrate. “Like this.”

The process looked easy enough, and for all the guilt she felt, Celestine figured it was the least she could do. She started on one end as Yvraine began on the other.

Celestine had never encountered anything like this.

It was a very different experience indeed.

The Eldar’s hair was twisted tightly around the hair piece and she tried to undo it as gently as she could.

 “Let me know if I’m pulling too hard.” she said with a note of worry in her voice. Yvraine’s hair was fine and rather silky, a stark contrast to human hair with its unusual texture. It was like undoing fine threads from a silk loom. Needless to say she liked the way it ran through her fingertips.

_W_ **_hat in the Emperor’s name am I saying???_ **

She shook her head to rid herself of these thoughts when the Eldar handed her the brush she was using earlier.

“It would please me if you could use this.” she asked with a mild tilt of her head. “It helps straighten it out of the weave.”

“Of course.”

Yvraine was unable to rid her lips of the grin she wore.

Celestine was thrown off guard without a doubt, she thought. She would be lying if she said to herself that the Mon’keigh’s discomfort was something she did not enjoy. She thought...no, **_she knew_ **...that there was something more to the human’s awkwardness than just the whole incident.

She was going to prove that.

Celestine continued to undo the other woman’s hair. The headpiece was tricky to say the least. Several times she had to yank hard and end up tugging Yvraine’s head a certain direction.

“Oh.”

“Apologies!”

“No, no, it doesn’t hurt.” Yvraine said, amused how those little motions to her were more stimulating than painful. _Silly mon’keigh_.

She shook her head to let her hair loose, brushing the Mon'keigh’s hands in the process. “Thank you, Saint Celestine.” she said at last as her hair was freed from the confines of her headdress. It fell on her back like a white, silken curtain.

“It’s the least I can do.” she said.

“Would you like me to return the favor with your wings?” she suggested as the other woman appeared to take her leave.

“I…”

“It’s the least I can do.” she shrugged her angled shoulders. “I know my hair was not easy to disentangle.”

The living saint was torn. Refusing would have been impolite. Agreeing made her feel imposing.

Yvraine had already stood and gone behind the human, making her sit on the the Aeldari’s bed.

She began to stroke the back of her wings, the part attached to her trunk.

Celestine shivered.

“I’m sorry.” the Aeldari apologized. “Did that...hurt you?”

“No...no...it’s just...new...I suppose.”

The human, in all honesty, wasn’t sure what to say.

There was no pain, not at all.

What there was was difficult to describe…

She took a deep breath.

“Would you like me to continue?”

“Yes...yes, please do.”

The voice she heard did not feel like her own, Celestine concluded. It was as though someone else deep within her spoke.

Yvraine stroked some more. Her long fingers brushed the wings downwards in the direction of its feathers. She gently straightened out those that were crooked, running her hands through them. Through it all Celestine inhaled deeply. Something was stirring inside her. It wasn’t unpleasant, not at all...but she couldn’t quite put a finger on it.

The other woman smiled. “I see you enjoy it.”

“I do.”

Her breath was getting ragged, though she wasn’t quite sure what from. The Aeldari started to run her hand on the clothed skin between her wings.

She flinched.

“Ah.”

“I get the same kind of sensation when my ears are touched.” Yvraine leaned forward this time, whispering in Celestine’s ear. “Would you….”

The eldar had not finished her sentence when the human reached over her shoulder to touch her ear. She traced its triangular shape, defining its shape with her fingers.

Yvraine gasped.

She took a few steps back.

Celestine turned about, her eyes now meeting those of the eldar who was now holding that part that she had laid her delicate, ungloved fingers on.

No words were exchanged.

No sounds could be heard other than heavy breathing.

“You did not come here to merely apologize…” Yvraine spoke, her hands still on her ear.

“It is all I came here for, my lady.” Celestine was starting to flush. “I think I really should leave now.”

Celestine stood from the bed, and walked past the eldar on her way to the door. She paused, throwing her a glance.

She did not know what beckoned her to, but she reached out to Yvraine’s face and touched her other ear.

The xeno swallowed.

What transpired next, no one can truly recall.

The living saint found herself on the guest bed.

The Aeldari was on top of her, her white blonde hair a silvery cascade around her.

“You realize what you are asking for by doing such, Mon’Keigh?”

“I believe I do.”

“You’re not even denying it.”

“Should I?”

Celestine welcomed the kiss bestowed upon her by the xeno, parting her mouth slightly to receive it. Her hands found themselves on the other woman’s waist, pushing her tightly against her. Luckily she had not chosen to wear armor before visiting as it would have truly provided a hindrance to the body heat that passed between them.

Their clothes were in a tangle, and after much yanking and tossing they found themselves undressed on a bed of rumpled sheets.

Celestine had never laid eyes on a naked Xeno, not even in battle. She was fascinated by the way her skin glowed opalescent and smooth, like a glistening pearl. Yvraine allowed her eyes to roam over the living saint. She had her share of Mon’keighs in the past, however few and far between they were, although it had been under much different circumstances.

“Like what you see, mon’Keigh?” Yvraine spoke first as she brushed Celestine’s hair away from her face.

“I would be lying if I said no.” she replied as she reached out to touch the eldar’s neck, running a path down to her shoulders, caressing with the back of her hand. When her palms descended to her chest, she filled her hands with Yvraine’s perky breasts.

The eldar whimpered as she returned the favor, caressing Celestine’s chest as she bent down to take her mouth in another kiss.

Hands traveled, fingers caressed, sinful sounds emanated from their throats as they explored each other’s supple, naked bodies. Celestine’s legs parted out of their own accord when she felt Yvraine’s hand move across her thighs.

“Touch me…” she whimpered.

“Try stopping me.” she laughed as her fingers introduced themselves to Celestine’s womanhood.

She was hot. She was wet. She was extremely tight.

She slid a finger in. Celestine murmured approval as it moved into her. Two. Three. Her back arched as the eldar’s fingers delved into her moist recesses. She began to pump her fingers in and out, as she moved to slide the human’s breast into her mouth.

“By the Emperor….”

She squirmed with every suckling motion on her breast as it matched the rhythm with the fingers between her legs.

Yvraine’s body rubbed against hers as she descended, trailing a path of kisses down Celestine’s torso. When she arrived where her fingers were she moved the human’s legs apart, replacing her hand with her mouth she elicited a cry of delight from her partner’s mouth. She dipped her tongue it, lapping generously and without restraint.

“Wait….aahhh...wait…”

The Aeldari stopped mid-lick, her mouth covered in Celestine’s essence. “Does it not please you, Mon’Keigh?”

“Would you...allow me to return the favor?”

Yvraine smiled as she rolled unto her back.She laid flat as the human moved above her, spreading her wings open and assuming her position on the eldar’s womanhood. Celestine had positioned the center of her desire over the eldar’s face.

Celestine visually appraised the wet folds before her. Aeldari anatomy was no different than humans, she thought, when she traced the slit before her with a finger, drawing a deep-throated moan from the other woman. When she pushed on her clit, the xeno just about bolted up the bed.

 _ **Not much different at all**_ …..she mused.

She dipped her face on Yvraine’s warm delta as the xeno resumed her earlier invasion of the living saint’s lower lips. They tasted each other, alternating tongues with fingers as the writhed under each other’s touch. Continuously. Feverishly. Longingly.

Slowly, her pleasure built in the pits of the Aeldari’s stomach. Her body began to hint at reaching her peak. Fluttering sensations bloomed in her lower abdomen and Yvraine clenched her body as it released as a tide of warmth throughout her. She dug her nails on the cheeks of the mon’keigh’s ass as she continue to eat her out. She shook like a leaf as her intense feelings of delight racked her slender frame.

Celestine was not far behind, her climax culminating in a wave that washed over her, eliciting guttural sounds from her throat as she released her essence on the Aeldari’s tongue. She writhed, legs extending with her heels digging on the very mattress she laid on. The xeno was more than happy to lick off whatever she released.

Yvraine was coming down her orgasmic high when she felt the other woman move. Posing her own wet delta against the Aeldari’s still throbbing lower lips, Celestine assumed the scissoring position. She started grinding herself against the xeno, causing friction between their adjacent nether regions. Yvraine gasped as she clutched unto the mattress, crying out in words Celestine did not recognize. She started to match the human’s movements, rubbing her slit against hers and eliciting more sinful sounds from her.

“Thrones….”

"Mmmmphhh….”

They melded their lower bodies against each other, grinding vigorously as their pleasures intensified with every touch.

They came. Hard. One after another, however who was first and who quickly followed was a question neither of them bothered answering as they collapsed upon the mattress, panting and spent. Celestine rolled over after catching her breath, allowing her wings to stretch. Yvraine laid supine, as she pulled over her discarded clothing on her person.

“I have to admit….” Yvraine spoke through bursts of breathing. “I have never enjoyed a Mon’Keigh as much as I have you, Saint Celestine…”

Celestine laughed as she met the other woman’s gaze. “I’m certain you say that to all the humans you have laid with.”

The other woman smirked. “I have no reason to be untruthful.” she replied. “Especially if...I had wanted another...what you humans call it? A roll in the hay?”

“So soon?” the living saint crawled up to the half-covered xeno. “I wouldn’t mind another one….if it would please you.”

“Or would it please you?”

“I vote for both.”

Yvraine cradled Celestine’s head in her arms as they rested.

“No one should know of this."

“It is not of anyone’s business but our own.” Yvraine reassured her as she stroked the human’s soft, dark hair. “It’s a pity I have to leave soon.”

The two of them were silent for a while, holding each other and basking in their afterglow.

“Perhaps...we should make the most out this...before I depart.”

Celestine lifted her head to meet the Aeldari’s gaze. “I have no objections...unless you have any meetings prearranged?”

“No, not really.” she lied. She figured the rest of these Mon’Keighs can wait. She was going to have her fix, and she was going to have it _now_.

Inquisitor Greyfax paused.

She looked at the door she just past.

_Did that sound like…_

_No._

What would Saint Celestine be doing in this region of the fort? As far as she knew this was where they were hosting the Aeldari emissary.

She heard a sound again.

She took a step back.

“Lady Yvraine? Is all well?” she rapped lightly at the door.

All she could hear was a strangled cry.

The Inquisitor knocked once more.

Noises. Loud banging noises.

She put her hand on the handle and slid the door open.


End file.
